Love Story
by xSnowflakesx
Summary: Being in denial of their feelings, they continued to feel pain in their hearts. A love story without complications wouldn't be a love story anymore. Would Elsword be the one to get out his denial first and embrace Aisha or.. Would it be the opposite?


**Disclaimer: **I don't own the game "Elsword" or it's characters, but... I shall dream... Also, I do not own "Love Story" by Melody Miyuki Ishikawa..

Today is... A certain friend of mine/fellow author's birthday. And.. If I remember correctly, she loves Rune Slayer x Elemental Master, so it'll be based on it. It won't be very long though... :x And before anyone ask, this is _**not **_based on "Love Story" by Taylor Swift nor do I listen to her much. This story is based on.. "Love Story" by Melody Miyuki Ishikawa~

I fell in love with the song, so.. I just use it as a reference. I only used some of the song's lyrics and I'll be twisting it around. If anyone has time, listen to "Love Story" by Melody Miyuki Ishikawa. ^o^ I'll reveal the birthday friend of mine at the end.

Here are the classes of our characters~

**Elsword: **_Rune Slayer__**(16)**_

**Aisha: **_Elemental Master__**(18)**_

Now.. Let's start on with the story! :)

* * *

**~Love Story~**

* * *

In the cold lonely rain, drenched, she looked up, staring at the silhouette of a certain red head. Aisha clenched her fists as she walked away. Her hand twitched lightly, yearning for his touch and to reach out to him.

_'If it was possible to play with fate, then I could embrace him.. Touch him.. I'm... Yearning for his touch, but.. That could be miracle. Elsword.. Is not in love with me.'_

Aisha walked away, gripping her staff tightly before running off into a forest. At that moment, Elsword looked back with concerned eyes. He looked down at the ground, staring at the constant ripples in the little puddles of water. He laughed humorlessly before a lone tear rolled down his cheek mixed with the rain. He turned on his heels, running into the forest.

_'I never thought... Having these feelings for Elsword would hurt this much if I don't know his affections for me. I could tell him, but.. Would it be worth the pain..?'_

Aisha wrapped her arms around her kness, bringing them close up to her chest. She hid her face as she couldn't feel the coldness of the rain nor the strong gusts of wind. All she wanted right now.. Was to solve the riddles that she put up, the questions that could be solved if she wasn't in denial.

"I'm... Lonely..."

Elsword slowed his pace before whipping his head around to look for the purple head. His thoughts turned to Aisha as he desperately looked for her.

_'Would I hesitate in being with her? I.. I don't want to leave her alone nor do I want her to be gone from my sight.. Her soft voice and determined eyes.. They can't leave me. If they're gone.. Would I be able to live without it?'_

He stopped in his tracks, staring at his hands. He could still feel the warmth when Aisha held his hand in hers, smiling brightly. He closed his eyes and he could clearly see Aisha in his mind. Her hand reached out to him, however the moment he touched her fingertips, Aisha dispersed into lavender petals.

Aisha leaned back against the rough, wet bark of the willow tree. Silently, she reached out a hand in the cold rain, feeling the heavy water hit against her soft hands. Rapidly, her palm was filled with water and flowed down her arm.

"It's almost like me... I can't grasp onto what I love tightly and they slip out of my grasp easily."

_'Elsword.. I've been in denial of my feelings.. Would you still accept me? All these struggles, obstacles.. I want to get past them.. I want to create a miracle. I want to see you in front of me, smiling and holding me in your strong arms..'_

She laughed humorlessly as she forced a smile out, but.. She failed. Rather than a smile, she broke into silent sobs. During those silent sobs, a sudden voice made her eyes widened.

"Aisha... I'm so glad.."

She stared at the red head in front of her in shock. She was suddenly pulled into a gentle embrace. Their soaked clothes stuck to them like a second skin, Elsword pressed his body against hers tightly. He pulled the hair bands out of her pigtails and let it down. He ran his fingers through her lavender hair as she buried her face against his hard chest.

_'If this is a dream... Please.. Don't wake me up. Let me stay in this dream forever. It's a miracle.. I.. I won't hesitate anymore..'_

"E-Elsword.. I love-"

A pair of soft lips pressed on top of hers as blazin eyes stare into her. Blood came rushing to her face as she returned the gentle kiss. Elsword smiled through the kiss before breaking apart. He caressed her cheek before lightly smirking.

"What's after '_I love_'..?"

"Jerk.. You're annoying.. You already know the answer."

"But I want to hear it from you."

"I love you..."

Elsword grinned, leaning in for another kiss. Their lips stayed on top of each other, kissing as the heavy rain soon subsided. The dark clouds soon part and light shone down on them. Color returned as a faint rainbow appeared in the sky. Elsword held Aisha's hand tightly and hugged her from behind.

"I love you too. I'm not going to hesitate anymore. I'm not going to let you feel lonely anymore. Our story.. I won't let anyone skim through it nor will I let them rip the pages out.."

Aisha blushed faintly before cuddling against Elsword.

_'Yeah.. I'll do my best to do the same thing. I'll cherish this moment in my memories forever. It's.. Truly a miracle. I'm not going to be lonely anymore.. I won't hesitate anymore. I'll open up to Elsword. I'm not going to deny these feelings any longer. Elsword, let's stay together for eternity..'_

* * *

**~Author's Note~**

Happy Birthday, **Tsurara-Oikawa Chan** aka **NekoYinChan**/**IssigelYin**! :D I'm so sorry that this little one shot sucked. :x I hope you enjoyed your birthday! :D

Thanks for reading!

(=^o^=)


End file.
